Zephir
by Abyssale
Summary: Et si .... Et si Harry Potter avait eu un frère jumeau ... Et Si le Seigneur des Ténèbres n’avait pas entendu la prophétie du professeur Twelaney .Avec des Si on ferait le monde ... Voici Ma Version d’Harry Potter ! Slash ! Vampire, Démon, Loup-Garou,...
1. Chapitre 1

**Titre**: Zephir

**Couples : **ZJDM HPTN SBRL RWHG GWCD BZSS

**Disclamer**:

* Les personnages de Harry Potter ne sont malheureusement pas à moi et je ne gagne rien du tout pour cette fic ^^Il y a seulement quelques personnages sorti de mon immagination ^^

*Ceci est un Slash, une relation sexuelle entre hommes .. Si vous n'aimez pas ou que vous êtes homophobes ce n'est même pas la peine de rester ...

**Rating:** **M **à cause des relations sexuelles à venir et du language parfois cru.

**Résumé:** Et si .... Et si Harry Potter avait eu un frère jumeau ... Et Si le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avait pas entendu la prophétie du professeur Twelaney .Avec des Si on ferait le monde ... Voici Ma Version d'Harry Potter !!! Slash !!! ZJDM HPTN RLSB HGRW GWCD

**Spoliers :** Heu je respecterait certains passages du livres, mais assez peu, dison ce sera vraiment fidèle jusqu'au 4 environ.

**Légende : **

Paroles normales

_* ....... *_ Pensées

§........§ Fouchelang

#......# Télépathie

_Lettres , Annonces & Sorts_

**Flash Back**

C'était une nuit froide d'ocotobre, le 31 pour être précis, les enfants criaient, jouaient, riaient, déguisés en monstres pour Halloween. Il passaient par toutes les maisons .. Toute ? non une maison sorcière passait innaperçue, pour cause celle-ci abritait la famille Potter composée de James Potter, Lily Poter Née Evans et de leurs deux jumeaux, Harry et Thomas. Cette famille devait se cacher de la plus grande menace de tous les temps, le Mage Noir Lord Voldemort.

James etLily étaient près de la cheminée en grande conversation avec Sirius Black leur meilleur ami. Celui-ci leur donnait de ses nouvelles, car récamment il avait été accusé d'être un mangemort, les serviteurs du Lord noir, et même d'être dans son cercle amis passant outre ses accusation ne les dénoçèrent pas au Ministère. Ils discutaient joyeusement de Quiddich, un sport très apprécié dans la communauté sorcière lorsque la porte du Salon s'ouvrit dans un grand éclat révélant Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcé-le-nom dans toute sa splendeur. Sirius disparu de la cheminée laissant ses amis en découdre avec le Mage noir.

Un sourire crel étira ses lèvres pâles, rendant son visage d'ange démoniaque. Il s'avança vers James et sa femme et dit d'une voie Sifflante

- Où est Zephir ?

Les deux parents se regardèrent mutuelement puis Lily se déçida à parler prenant tout son courage de Gryffondor.

- Je ne sais pas de qui vous parlez

Voldemort les planta la et monta à l'étage, James et Lily, affolé, le suivire, car celui-ci entra dans la chambre de leurs bambins innocents. Il regarda dédeigneusement Harry et s'approcha du berceau de Thomas, un Sourire doux collé aux lèvres, tellement différent de celui qu'il avait abordé dans le salon. Il pris le bébé endormi dans ses bras tout en sifflant dans une langue inconnue des Potter. Harry se réveilla en pleurs lorsqu'il entendit ce ton sifflant, si semblable à un serpent. Alors que Thomas se réveilla tout sourire.

- §Bonjour mon beau Zephir§

Le bébé gazouilla joyeusement alors que les 2 autres adultes et l'autre bébé dans la pièce eurent des frisson en entendant cette voix. Le Lord Noir après avoir admiré le bébé dans ses bras, darda son regard grenat vers les Potters

-Vous ne savez pas qui est Zephir ? Je vais vous rafréchir la mémoire ... C'est cet enfant !

La tête Des Potters à ce moment là aurait à se tordre de rire par terre, si la situation n'était pas si dramatique, le ton menacant qu'avait employé Voldemort, accentuait la portée de ces paroles. Lily lui demanda d'une voie chevrotante, tant elle avait peur du Lord noir et de la réponse à sa question

-Co... Comment le savez-vous ?

Le Mage des ténèbres eut alors un sourire triomphant et regarda dans les yeux la pauvre Lily, qui ne put supporter son regard rouge sang bien longtemps. Elle détourna les yeux de ces orbes sanguinolante pour faire attention à Harry dans ses bras qui somnolait. Le Lord regarda aussi James dans les yeux, et celui-ci ,comme sa femme, dut détourner le regard.

-C'est simple ... Zephir est MON fils

Les Potter ouvrirent grand les yeux de stupéfaction lorsque le Lord pronoça cette phrase puis James se tourna à la vitesse de la lumière vers sa femme, une lueure de peur et d'interrogation au fond de ses prunelles.

-Tu...Tu n'as quand même pas couché avec Tu-Sais-Qui ?

Tom émit un ricanement moqueur au terme utiliser par James pour le désigné, puis regarda la femme de Potter, secoué sa tête, secouant par la même occasion ses boucles rousses.

- Je vois que Dumbeldor fait de très bons sorts de mémoire ... _Finite _

La mémoire revint alors aux Potter

**Flash Back**

James et Lily étaient dasn le bureau du vénérable mais peu vénéré Albus Dumbuldor, directeur de l'académie de Magie Poudlard et Président du Magenmagot. Celui-ci était assit derrière son fauteuil, des lunettes en demi-lune cachant légèrement son regard bleu pétillant conspirateur. Il avait fait demander James et Lily pour une mission Spéciale d'après lui

- Bonjour James, Bonjour Lily, je vous ait fait venir ici aujourd'hui pour une mission spéciale ^^

- Quelle est-elle Albus ?

J'y Vient J'y Vient James … Je sais que vous venez d'avoir un enfant du nom de Harry ^^

- C'est Vrai Albus qu'est ce que ça a à voir avec la mission ?

- Voyez-vous j'ai recueillit il y a peu un orphelin, avec de grands pouvoirs magiques

- Et vous voulez qu'on l'adopte ?

- C'est tout à fait ça James, Cet enfant est promu à avoir un destin extraordinaire et il faut qu'il grandisse entourée d'une famille aimante

- Albus … je ne suis pas sure … ce n'est pas notre enfant tout de même …

- Pas grave vous croirez que c'est votre enfant Lily

- Que Voulez-vous ….

Albus lança un sortilège pour modifier leur mémoire et leur faire croire que L'enfant était le leur avant que James n'est pu finir sa phrase.

**Fin Flash-Back**

Les Potter revirent à la réalité après ce plongeon dans leurs souvenirs disparus, et rendus par Lord Voldemort, qui lui souriait toujours en berçant doucement son enfant dans ses bras.

- Vous m'excuserez mais je dois vous tuer ^^

Plus rapide qu'un serpent il sortit sa baguette et souffla le sort de mort. Un éclair vert toucha les deux parents Potters sans qu'ils ne puissent rien faire. Le Lord Noir sourit comme un détraquer mental face au meurtre qu'il venait de réaliser et se tourna vers Harry, que Lily avant de mourir avait remit dans son berceau. Et lança aussi le sort de mort vers le bébé. Mais l'impensable se produit ! Le sort « rebondit » sur l'enfant innocent, lui faisant une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front. L'Avada Kedavra se dirigea vers Voldemort, qui n'eu pas le temps de protéger son enfant. Le rayon vert les toucha tout les deux. Voldemort « disparu » et le sort eu le même effet sur Zephir que sur Harry, il rebondit et disparu lui laissant une trace sanguinolente, qui partait du haut de son front, traversant son œil droit, et finissant sur sa joue droite…

* * *

Voilà le premier chapitre de ma nouvelle fiction ^^

Qu'en dites-vous ?

C'et Super, bien, moyen , mauvais, horrible ?

Donnez votre avis ^0^

Iritigri


	2. Chapitre 2

**Titre**: Zephir

**Couples : **ZJDM HPTN SBRL RWHG GWCD BZSS

**Disclamer**:

* Les personnages de Harry Potter ne sont malheureusement pas à moi et je ne gagne rien du tout pour cette fic ^^Il y a seulement quelques personnages sorti de mon immagination ^^

*Ceci est un Slash, une relation sexuelle entre hommes .. Si vous n'aimez pas ou que vous êtes homophobes ce n'est même pas la peine de rester ...

**Rating:** **M **à cause des relations sexuelles à venir et du language parfois cru.

**Résumé:** Et si .... Et si Harry Potter avait eu un frère jumeau ... Et Si le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avait pas entendu la prophétie du professeur Twelaney .Avec des Si on ferait le monde ... Voici Ma Version d'Harry Potter !!! Slash !!! ZJDM HPTN RLSB HGRW GWCD

**Spoliers :** Heu je respecterait certains passages du livres, mais assez peu, dison ce sera vraiment fidèle jusqu'au 4 environ.

**Légende : **

Paroles normales

_* ....... *_ Pensées

§........§ Fouchelang

#......# Télépathie

_Lettres , Annonces & Sorts_

**Flash Back**

Ça faisait 5 ans ! 5 ans que les Jumeaux Potters avaient été confiés à la famille de leur mère, Lily Evans, plus précisément à la sœur de celle-ci et à son Mari, Pétunia et Vernon Dursley, qui avaient eu aussi un fils du même âge que les jumeaux, Dudley. Ça faisait 5 ans que Harry et Thomas étaient arrivés au 4 Privet Drive, 5 ans qu'ils étaient sous nourrît et exploités. Aucun des deux n'aillaient à l'école et ils dormaient à deux dans un minuscule placard sous l'escalier. Ils se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eaux, à part leurs cicatrices respectives. Harry avait un éclair sur le front, et Thomas une cicatrice qui barrait son côté droit du visage, du front à la joue en passant par l'œil en lui même. Ce n'était pas beau à voir, mais les Dursley n'avaient rien fait pour essayer de cacher ça.

C'était un beau jour de juin, la canicule faisait rage à Little Whinging, Dudley était à l'école, alors que Harry enlevait les mauvaises herbes du jardin et Pétunia faisait les dernières recommandations à Thomas. Elle ne les avait jamais laissé sortir, malgré qu'ils soient leurs « esclaves » car elle ne voulait pas que les voisins les voient. Mais aujourd'hui il faisait 30 degrés à l'ombre, alors elle ne voulait à aucun prétextes sortir de sa maison confortable avec air conditionné. Elle donna donc les dernières directives à Thomas pour qu'il aille faire les courses. Elle lui donna tout de même un cache pour son œil éclaté.

Il partit pour le centre de Londres, avec pour seuls vêtements les vieux tee-shirts de Dudley, il soupira lorsqu'il vit la énième supérette fermée à cause des vacances qui approchaient et de la canicule. Marchant dans la rue vide, il vit un café miteux et apparemment avec personne à l'intérieur. Il réfléchit à l'argent que lui avait donné tante Pétunia, puis décida d'aller prendre une limonade pour qu'il puisse continuer ses courses. Il ouvrit la porte, qui se décrocha presque puis avisa les personnes à l'intérieur du bar, elles avaient toutes des robes et certaines portaient des chapeaux pointus. Il les regarda un peu bizarrement, puis ouvrit grand les yeux lorsqu'il vit une bière flotter jusqu'à une personne sur une table. Il s'approcha du Bar, où se trouvait derrière un homme aux cheveux bruns et à l'air avenant. Avant de pouvoir s'asseoir il passa devant une personne à l'air miteuse, avec des cernes sous les yeux, des cheveux châtains et des yeux étrangement dorés. Il regarda Thomas passé puis se leva et le retint. Thomas lui lança un regard noir et se retourna lentement vers le « pouilleux » d'après lui, une lueur rouge dans le regard

- Que me veux-tu clodo ?

- Heu … Désolé je t'ai pris pour Harry ^^ ''

- Harry.. ? Harry Potter ?

Lorsque es Mots sortirent de la bouche de Thomas tout le monde se tourna vers eux et fût à l'écoute de cette conversation si banale en apparence

- Oui c'est pour lui que je t'ai pris ^^''

- Alors c'est normal, je suis Thomas Potter son jumeau

Tout le monde ouvrit grand les yeux de stupéfaction et voulut se jeter sur le frère jumeau du survivant mais la personne qui avait adressé la parole à Thomas s'interposa et leurs dit

- Un peu de calme ! Je vais d'abord lui parler !

- Et de quel droit ce serait toi .. Un pouilleux qui devrais me parler en premier ?

Thomas avait dit cette phrase avec arrogance digne d'un Malfoy, ce qui étonna et refroidit quelque peu les ardeurs des personnes voulant lui parler

- … Thomas je suis un ami de tes parents …

- Et ? … ça m'avance à quoi que vous soyez un ami de mes parents ? Ils sont morts dans un accident de voiture et on a été placés chez sa sœur. Si vous étiez un ami de nos parents pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas venu nous chercher et nous adopter ? Vous n'avez pas de chance, si vous étiez tombé sur Harry il vous aurait sauté dans les bras, mais je ne suis pas Harry et j'ai la rancune tenace

Les personnes furent figées par le discours du frère du survivant, la plupart se détournèrent pour revenir à leurs occupations, les autres le regardèrent encore un peu puis firent la même chose que les autres, tous ? non, l'ami de ses parents était rester accroché à son bras et une personne aux cheveux blonds très clair était assis sur une chaise à côté de Thomas et le regardait toujours une lueur conspiratrice dans les yeux. Le « clodo » d'après Thomas, tremblait légèrement puis s'affaissa sur sa chaise et avec un regard suppliant il regarda Thomas dans les yeux, peut-être est-ce cet air suppliant, ou l'étrange couleur de ces yeux, qui fit craquer Thomas, mais celui-ci soupira avant de tirer une chaise et de s'asseoir devant l'ami de ses parents, qui sourit joyeusement.

- Je suis Remus Lupin, j'étais avec tes parents à Poudlard …

Thomas le coupa rapidement

- Qu'est-ce que Poudlard ?

- Tu ne connais pas Poudlard ? O_O

La tête que faisait Remus était à se tordre de rire, la personne aux cheveux blonds presque blancs, se contenta de pouffer comme son éducation aristocratique le permettait, mais il était lui aussi étonné.

- Ben oui puisque je vous pose la question

Remus toussota pour se redonner constance puis se reconcentra

- Poudlard est une école de Magie en écosse, tous …

- Magie ? ça existe ?

Là Remus et le blond derrière Thomas faillirent s'étouffer, Le distinguer repris le plus vite maîtrise de soi-même et écouta le reste de la conversation, alors que l'ami des parents de Thomas était estomaqué. Si Thomas ne connaissait pas le Magie ça voulait dire que Harry non plus ! Sirius, ce traître, était le parrain de Thomas et lui de Harry.

- Hum … Oui la Magie existe , nous sommes des sorciers et nous faisons de la Magie

- Je l'avais dit à Harry que c'était normal que je puisse parler aux serpents

Thomas le murmura tellement bas que Remus ne put l'entendre, mais l'aristocrate aux cheveux blancs lui l'entendit, et haussa un de ses sourcils distingués. Ce garçon était fourchelang ? Voilà quelque chose d'intéressant, son maître disparu aimerait bien qu'il adhère à sa cause, le seul problème c'est un Potter, mais avec un caractère plus Serpentard que Gryffondor, intéressant …

- Bon nous étions amis à Poudlard, avec James, Peter et Sirius nous étions les Maraudeurs et on faisait les 4cents coups et Lily était en quelque sorte notre complice. James a toujours voulu sortir avec Lily mais elle n'a accepté que lors de notre 6 ème année, c'est tellement triste qu'ils soient morts … je suis sur que c'est la faute de Sirius, ils les a vendu à Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom

- Qui est-ce ? Et Sirius n'était-il pas votre ami ?

- Si mais il nous à trahis pour rejoindre les rangs du Mage noir Tu-sais-qui

- Non justement je sais pas qui c'est U__U

- C'est le plus grand Mage noir de tous les temps Vol … Vol … Voldemort

Thomas ayant remarqué la peine qu'il avait fallut à Rémus pour dire le nom du Mage noir sourit sadiquement puis adopta un visage d'ange

- Je n'ai pas bien entendu … peux-tu le répéter ???

- Voldemort

- Merci,

Il regarda sa montre puis avisa de l'heure, si il ne se dépêchait pas il n'aurait pas de dîner, même si il ne représentait quasiment rien, il préférait ne pas le rater.

- Désolé Rémus je dois y aller

- Tu reviendras avec Harry ?

- Rémus, c'est la première fois que je sort depuis que je suis chez tante Pétunia, et je ne pourrais ressortir que si il fait aussi chaud que aujourd'hui. Alors mené Harry c'est quasiment impossible, ils le détestent encore plus que moi.

- Bien à bientôt Thomas

- Oui c'est ça !

Il lança un papier dans la poche de la personne blonde derrière lui puis sorti du bar miteux fit les courses et rentra au 4 Privet Drive. Pendant ce temps Lucius Malfoy, car c'était lui ( NDA : chui sur que vous l'aviez déjà deviner xD )déplia le papier et lu

_Bonjour monsieur le sorcier, je sais que vous êtes intéresser par ma petite personne et j'aimerait bien avoir un autre avis que celui de Rémus sur le Monde des Sorciers, que diriez-vous que l'on se rencontre demain à la même heure ? _

_Thomas Potter._

Lucius sourit et il sortit du Chaudron Baveur pour transplaner au Manoir Malfoy.

* * *

Voilà un autre chapitre de fini … j'ai de l'inspi en ce moment xDD

Bon Review Review quand tu nous tient xD

Iritigri


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre**: Zephir

**Couples : **Va Savoir, Je Change Les Couples Prévus, Il Ne Faut ABSOLUMENT Pas Prendre En Compte Les Couples Du Chapitre 1 & 2

**Disclamer**:

* Les personnages de Harry Potter ne sont malheureusement pas à moi et je ne gagne rien du tout pour cette fic ^^Il y a seulement quelques personnages sorti de mon imagination ^^

*Ceci est un Slash, une relation sexuelle entre hommes .. Si vous n'aimez pas ou que vous êtes homophobes ce n'est même pas la peine de rester ...

**Rating:** **M **à cause des relations sexuelles à venir et du langage parfois cru.

**Résumé:** Et si .... Et si Harry Potter avait eu un frère jumeau ... Et Si le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avait pas entendu la prophétie du professeur Twelaney .Avec des Si on ferait le monde ... Voici Ma Version d'Harry Potter !!! Slash !!! ZJDM HPTN RLSB HGRW GWCD

**Spoliers :** Heu je respecterait certains passages du livres, mais assez peu, disons ce sera vraiment fidèle jusqu'au 4 environ.

**Légende :**

- Paroles

_* ....... *_ Pensées

§........§ Fouchelang

#......# Télépathie

_Lettres, Annonces & Sorts_

**Flash Back**

(Commentaires de moi qui cassent l'ambiance =w=)

**Note : **Je vais faire beaucoup d'ellipses temporelle … enfaite non j'en ferait surement mais je le marquerait, il y aura aussi des chapitres entiers en mode « Flash Back »

Maintenant place au chapitre 8D

Harry venait de rentrer à Poudlard pour sa quatrième année, il était assise à la table des Rouges et Ors accompagné de ses fidèles amis, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Neville Longdubat et Ginny Weasley. Il soupira, il avait passé un mauvais été, affamé, traité comme un elfe de la maison, battus lorsqu'il ne travaillait pas assez vite. En gros un été d'enfer ! Il attendit patiemment que les premières années arrivent et soit réparties. Rien que la perspective de manger à sa faim faisait gronder son ventre et le faisait saliver.

Les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent faisant apparaître des enfants de Onze ans, la plupart terrorisés. Mc Gonagall se positionna à côté d'un vieux chapeau usé posé sur un tabouret. Elle prit un rouleau de parchemin dans sa poche et le déplia pour commencer l'appel. La répartition se fit comme chaque année, pour Harry elle était assez ennuyeuse et barbante, il n'était plus un jeune homme naïf et gentil, il était arrogant et se prenait pour le roi du Monde, n'hésitant pas à martyriser les premières et deuxièmes années de Serpentards et Poufsouffle. Un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il entendit une certaine « Nina Zevor » être envoyé à Serdaigle. Le directeur de l'école se leva pour faire son habituel discours et ses recommandations. Harry se releva, alors qu'il s'était avachit sur la table lors de la répartition, pour écouter son mentor et son idole, Albus Dumbuldor. Il buvait littéralement ses paroles, comme si c'était la parole de Dieu.

Les Plats arrivèrent enfin et Harry se jeta dessus mais fut coupé dans son élan lorsque les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrirent une nouvelle fois. Elles laissèrent voir une silhouette grande et élancée, mais l'on pouvait voir des muscles qui saillaient sous ses vêtements noirs, déchirés, et tachés de sang. Elle avait de beaux cheveux noirs qui lui arrivaient à la base de la nuque encadrant son visage halé, on ne voyait pas la couleur de ses yeux car ses cheveux corbeau cachaient la plupart de son visage aux élèves et aux professeurs. Dumbuldor fut le premier à se ressaisir il se leva tout en dégainant sa baguette.

- Qui êtes vous et que venez-vous faire ici ?

L'inconnu éclata d'un rire cruel et froid, son visage déformé par un sourire de Psychopathe, il s'avança étant toujours en joute par Le directeur. Son pas était fluide et félin, il émanait de lui une aura de prédateur. Il releva son visage faisant découvrir à tous une Orbe éclaté et terne, barrée par une grande cicatrice, alors que l'autre était verte émeraude, glaciale et coupante. Harry eut un hoquet de stupeur lorsqu'il reconnu cette cicatrice. Le sourire de l'inconnu (pas si inconnu je suis sure que vous avez deviner qui c'était UwU) s'accentua encore alors qu'il se tournait vers le survivant.

- Tu m'as reconnu Harry ? (Comme dans Pirates des Caraïbes 8D : « On sait que tu est là … POUPéE ! » J'adore cette réplique xD)

Il avait dit cette phrase en penchant la tête sur le côté, son sourire qui faisait froid dans le dos toujours collé sur son visage. Tout le monde frissonna, certaines filles et garçons s'évanouirent de peur, tandis que Harry tremblait encore plus les larmes perlant sur le bord de ses yeux.

- Il ne faut pas pleurer Harry …

Cette phrase aurait pu paraître réconfortante, mais le ton sifflant et doucereux sur lequel il était dit, envoyait des frissons dans le dos. Harry se leva rapidement puis fit plusieurs pas en arrière en fixant cette personne qui la connaissait et qu'il connaissait lui aussi. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais il ne parvint à dire que des pitoyables

- Je … Je…..

- Tu ? Tu as peur en me voyant ? Tu as des remords ? Tu as des remords de m'avoir accusé des crimes que je n'avais pas fait pour ne pas être punit ? Tu t'en veux de ne pas m'avoir aider quand le gros porc M'a tellement frappé que j'en est perdu connaissance ? Tu t'en veux de n'avoir rien dit pour que Vernon arrête de me frapper ? Que pétunia arrête de me jeter du sel dans mes plaies saignantes ? Tu t'en veux pour être rester planquer dans le placard alors que tu entendait mes cris ? Tu t'en veux d'avoir laisser les Dursley me jeter comme une ordure dans une rue sordide de Londres ? Où alors tu t'en veux de m'avoir oublier ?

Une lueur de haine et de folie vint assombrir son orbe vert pour la faire paraître noire, à chaque mot il se rapprochait de Harry qui lui reculait à chaque pas que cette personne faisait. Finalement Harry fut acculé dans un coin de la Salle, l'inconnu à la cicatrice à quelques centimètres de son visage. Son souffle froid faisait frissonné Harry. L'inconnu murmura, mais ça fut entendu par toute la Grande Salle qui en fut plus que choquée

- Où Alors tu t'en veux d'avoir abandonner ton frère, qui te consolait lors de tes cauchemars, qui te soignait avant lui même lors des punitions de Vernon, Qui te donnait la moitié de son demi-pain moisi ? Ne Nii-san ?

Harry essaya de sourire à son frère mais la peur lui nouait le ventre et il ne savait plus contrôlé son corps, il tremblait comme une feuille. Son frère était devenu puissant, et qui dit puissant dit dangereux. Qui dit danger dit mort. Alors Harry préféra jouer le bon frère et lui répondit

- ça va Tom ?

Les yeux de « Tom » se rétrécirent et son unique pupille se fendit, il se fit alors encore plus menaçant qu'auparavant, et la Grande Salle éccopa une seconde épidémie d'évanouissements.

- Ne. M'appelle. Plus. Jamais. Comme. Ça. ! Ce n'est plus mon nom depuis le jour où tu m'a trahis. Je ne suis plus Thomas ! Je ne suis plus Tom ! Je ne suis plus un Potter ! Je suis Zephir l'enfant des enfers.

À ce nom tous les né moldus pas encore évanouit eurent un hoquet de stupeur et de peur ( ça rime 8D), Zephir l'enfant des Enfers était très connu, c'est le tueur le plus sadique, cruel et sanglant depuis des dizaines d'années. Le pire devant être qu'il n'avait que 14 ans. Il effectuait n'importe quelles missions tant qu'il était payé, c'est lui qui fixait le prix, souvent des sommes exorbitantes. Mais il était le meilleur en la matière. Même certains Mangemorts le craignait.

Le citronné du citron ( No comment =w= (( pourquoi t'en fait alors OwO###)) Une envie subite xD) avala de travers, le jumeau de Harry connaissait son vrai nom ? Alors il devait surement connaître son lien de parenté … Il réfléchit 2 minutes ( un exploit xD)puis se dit que c'était impossible car si Zephir savais ce qu'il savais et qu'il n'était pas sensé savoir, il aurait déjà ramené son père à la vie ( Les sous-entendus de malade xD)

Un détail dans cette scène avait échappé à tout le monde, même à Dumbo. ( xDD) Tous ? non ! Un village d'irréductibles Serpentards, résiste encore et toujours à l'envahisseur ( xD Pas bon d'écrire le soir =w=). En effet, Draco (C'est Drago ou Draco ? OwO) Mlafoy, Blaise Zabinni, Théodore Nott et Serverus Rogue avaient remarqué le changement de couleur. De vert forêt son iris était allée à rouge carmin pour redevenir normal. Autant que la jeune génération ne s'en inquiétaient pas trop. L'espion au triple-jeu( Yep xD Il fait croire à Dumby qu'il est un traître à Voldy-chou mais en fait il lui est fidèle (( l'explication de malade =w=)) en gros c'est un espion du tonnerre qui jamais trahis Voldy UwU)lui frissonna, Po-… Tho…. Zephir ! était comme sont maître ! Il jubilait intérieurement tout en ne laissant rien parraitre à travers son masque. Il observerait Zephir car ce gamin était aussi intéressant pour lui que pour son maître …

* * *

Voilà un nouveau chapitre =DD

Dans le prochain on verra ce qu'il est arrivé à Zephir =w=

Allez Tout le monde on fait la dance de … Zephir 8D

Tu prend ta souris … Tu prend ta souris

Tu cliques sur le bouton reviews … Tu cliques sur le bouton Reviews …

Tu écris le Reviews … Tu écrit le Reviews … ( important ce serait balot de l'oublier xD)

Tu postes le Reviews ! Tu postes le Reviews !

( Bon ok je m'en vais =w= *sort* )

Iritigri


	4. Annonce !

Bon, Bon, Bon.

C'est la fin d'un époque /SBAAARF/ et le commencement d'une autre ! :'D /DOUBLESBARF/

J'ai décidé, après mure réflexion de suprimer ces fictions suivantes, et de les récrires, remixées à d'autres idées qui trainent dans ma tête. Je trouvais ces histoires trop immatures, pas assez construite, je dévoilait souvent toute l'intrigue dès le début .. Fin' bref !

Ce n'est pas un adieu mes amis ! /PAN/ Ce n'est qu'un aurevoir ! ( Mais qu'elle phrase pourrie –")

De plus ces fictions seront supprimées dans une semaine ou deux ! ^^

D'ailleurs pour "prouver" mon nouveau départ dans le monde de . J'ai changé de pseudo !

De Iritigri, je suis passé à Cheshire Cat !

Voilà tout ce que j'avais à dire ^^


End file.
